1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical load controller and an electrical motor load controller and methods for controlling the start of an electrical load and the start of an electrical motor load.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional load driving controller controls the distribution of power from a power supply to various electrical loads, based on a priority ranking assigned to each of the electrical loads (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-194495 (JP-A-2004-194495)). The load driving controller has a power distribution controller that calculates the amount of power that the power supply can supply, and calculates the power that should be supplied to each of the electrical loads, based on the priority ranking.
In a system incorporating a plurality of electrical loads, the power supply may at times be insufficient to supply electrical power to all the loads because the current drawn by the overlapping of the starting of the electrical loads may exceed the capacity of the power supply.
Although stable power supply capacity with respect to a high-priority electrical load may be achieved by distributing electrical power to the electrical loads in accordance with the priority ranking thereof, it is necessary to have a management apparatus to perform centralized management of the electrical loads by, for example, calculating the power to be supplied to each electrical load. If such an apparatus is not provided, it is not possible to prevent a decrease in the supply capability of the power supply with respect to the electrical loads, when the starts of the electrical loads.